


Three years

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rewritting the shit story of https://t.co/sEpOFOWnzw
Collections: anonymous





	Three years

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt meant to be taken seriously because i certainly didnt
> 
> I made this in 20 mins don’t expect quality

“Chanyeol Oppa how could you cheat on me with 10 other girls?!?! We’ve been dating for three years!!!! I trusted you!!!!” [Name] screamed. She couldn’t believe what was happening. Her head was confused and she just didn’t want to think right now. She stormed out of their shared apartment.

Downstairs her best friend [Name2] was waiting worriedly. [Name] entered [Name2]’s car without a word and they drove off to [Name2]’s apartment. 

When they got to [Name2]’s apartment, she immediately flopped onto the couch.

[Name2] looked at her worriedly. Although [Name] didn't want to worry her best friend, she wasn’t in the mood to talk.

“[Name2]... those girl group members, YouTubers, broadcast DJs, dancers, stewardesses… were they better than me? Enough for him to become their firsts and one night stands? Was I not enough?” [Name] said depressedly. 

“[Name], you’re more than enough. It's him who doesn’t fit you. You’re worth more than he could ever hope for.” [Name2] comforted. She hated seeing [Name] like this.

“Then when he found out [EXOMMBR1] liked me, why didn’t he say anything about it? He says he doesn’t like [EXOMMBR1]. He doesn’t care enough about me that he would let [EXOMMBR1] flirt with me. I’m worthless…” [Name] mumbled. “He never liked me, did he? He didn’t want to go out in public with me because he wasn’t proud of us…”

“Why would he be proud of you two? He’s with a beautiful girl like you and he’s a disgusting bastard. People would rip him because he's dating you.” [Name2] said, emphasising the ripping part.

[Name] didn’t say anything. She slowly sobbed and cried herself to sleep. [Name2] let her cry to let it out. She knew [Name] needed to.

When [Name] woke up, she was covered by a blanket. The warm blanket was one of her favourites that weren’t from Chanyeol. Thinking that almost everything she loved was from Chanyeol, her heart squeezed. She went to the fridge where she knew beer was always stocked. 

When [Name2] came downstairs, she found [Name] drunk and three beer bottles on the table. [Name2] shook her head but didn’t reprimand [Name] like usual.

While she was cleaning up, [Name]’s phone rang. This woke [Name] up since it was the special ringtone she set for Chanyeol.

“Huuh? Chanyeol? What the fuck do you want?” [Name] slurred drunkenly.

“[Name], I’m s—” 

“Cut your bullshi~t. You’re only sorry you were caught. You know, what happened to [Name3]?” [Name] cut off before he could say anything.

“What about her?”

“BAHAHA! You don’t even deny it! [Name4], [Name5], [Name6].... didn’t you eat with them before? Didn’t you take them to XXX before? [Name7], [Name8], did you enjoy playing with them? [Name9], [Name10], [Name11], [Name12], and [Name13], how good were they in bed?”

Chanyeol hung up after a short silence.

“HAHA, [Name2], can you believe this shit? He doesn’t even deny it… After all, I’ve done for him…”


End file.
